Recently, it shows a marked trend toward miniaturization of a variety of information apparatus for carrying thereof. In these portable equipments, there has been heretofore suggested technologies to scroll pages by detecting an inclination of such equipment using a tilt sensor, or to perform a page feed by detecting an acceleration or an impact occurred when the device is lightly swung by an acceleration sensor (e.g. see Patent Document 1). This method allows control of a display screen thereof even by one hand. However, the conventional technology operates the display screen by limited gestures such as swinging or tilting the portable equipment, and its intended control is limited to those such as a scroll of pages and a page feed. Further, an aspect of the operation thereof is of little practical use.    Patent Document 1: JP-A2002-140159
The present invention has been made to solve the above-mentioned problems, and an object of the present invention is to provide a touch-panel display device, in which, on a touch-panel screen of the display device displaying a plurality of operation items at once, the display device displays an operation item to be operated in such a way as to be easy to touch thereon by inclining the portable equipment.